Fateful Dance
by jburke2101
Summary: Kimiko is at a ball, she finds herself dancing with a man telling her to keep her eyes closed, See why.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I was watching the animated film 'The King and I' and I was inspired by the song of 'Shall we Dance'. Please enjoy and review for god sakes. I need them. But for those who review and leave signs of life, I love you all and thank you, this is a tribute to you all. Note: This _could_ be a one-shot.**

Fateful Dance

Kimko was in a ball room.

A place of elegant form and manners, were one holds themselves up high with dignity, also a place of romance that could easily fly into your hearts.

Kimiko was in a very beautiful ball gown that had beautiful blends of pink and white, like a cherry blossom she was. The dress was cut across her cleavage and shoulders with a pair of long white gloves to match her dress.

The gown stretched all the down to the floor over her feet, but she could still move around without tripping or looking clumsy. Her hair was in an elegant bun, but leaving a good amount of hair to hang on the side of her face to curl into her jaw line.

She was beautiful indeed but no one had asked her out on the dance floor yet. She desperately wanted to move her body artfully; she was willing to dance with anyone.

However she sits in the distant in hopes to attach anyone.

Slowly she casts down her eyes, hoping not to like a hopeless flower that was ready to be picked.

Feeling the excitement of the air spinning around her she moves her arms, imaging a partner. Until she sees two black shoes in front of her, she looks up, but before she could get a face, the man blocks her vision with his hands.

She tried to ask why but the man's voice silenced her with the question she wanted to hear that night, "Would you care to dance with me" he nicely asks.

The sound of his voice became all too familiar to her, but whom?

She didn't care; it was her chance to dance under to crystals of the marble floor.

Kindly she says, "Yes"

Kimiko wanted to see the man but he told to keep her eyes closed. She wasn't sure if she was going to do so.

"Promise me you won't open your eyes until I say so, please" he whispers into her ears.

Again the voice was stabbing at Kimiko's brain to remember, it was so familiar.

But she elegantly nods and keeps her eyes closed; slowly the man removes his hands.

She felt nothing at first but then feels a pair of large hands over hers. Kimiko could feel that the man was wearing a pair of leather gloves and they felt very warm and firm.

He lets her up onto her feet and escorts her to the dance floor. Kimiko could hear some of the chatter of people asking why she had her eyes closed. Once she stopped Kimiko felt the man's arms wrap around her waist tightly, she blushes.

Until she heard the man say, "Just feel yourself moving to the music; use your instincts"

Instincts? Sounds like a guy she knows, but that's impossible.

She soon hears the sound of music starting up slowly and calmly. Then she gently sways her body in circles, the waltz.

She wasn't worried about messing up the dance, for her instinct knew how and when they were going to move. Each turn and swing felt perfect. She felt like she was on air, with the person she was dancing with.

Tempted to open her eyes she tries to but the man quickly stops her. He grabs her arms and faced her away from him, to quickly grab her face and place it next to his, "Not now, young one" She closes her eyes back down and hopes to continue the dance.

Satisfy with her loyalty he moves her side to side with him.

He tells her of her prize if she follows her word, "Promise me this favor and I promise you, you'll see me" he dips her.

Kimko hears cheers, guess everyone was watching.

She replies, "I Promise" he lets her back up.

They continued their movements, such art, such grace, and such rhythm of angels.

Kimiko could now feel that she and this man were left alone on the dances floor, because the man was swinging her farther and wider.

Every time Kimiko was brought back to the man she could feel him squeezing her into him like he was trying to combine them as one. She also felt him sniffing in her scent.

The sound of violins, and pianos slowly died down. When the last note was hit the man twirls Kimko into him one finale time to say, "Thank you, Kimiko, I hope we will be doing this again soon"

That voice, so familiar, where has she heard it before? Who?

But she was smiling to say, "As do I, May I ask of your name my good sir"

The man feels the side of her face and replies "Open your eyes"

She opens them and to her shock it was.

"C-Chase Young!"

Of course, that voice.

That word use about instincts.

And those leather gloves.

Looking at Kimiko he very lightly turns pink, "Please forgive me, for doing this"

Kimiko got confused, "What"

He grabs her chin, and slowly lands his lips onto to hers.

A moment of silent filled the room, but in the souls of two warriors kissing; their hearts were ignited by sparks that could light up the skies.

She soon warps her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Soon they hear another song of music rising, but Chase couldn't continue, "Please don't forget about this night young one, for I will carry it in my soul forever" he hugs her

Loose in his embrace Kimiko gently replies, "I will" but before she knew it, he was gone, vanished.

But she feels something in her hands; she opens her palms to reveal it being a necklace. A most beautiful gesture she thought.

It was made out of white gold that had many sapphires imbedded throughout the thin white chain, beautiful, but her favorite part of the necklace was the amulet hanging, it was in the shape of a dragon.

She places it around her neck with a smile and continued to dance alone, spinning herself in joy and extending her arms out to keep the flow of love in her veins.

A fateful dance can lead to many joys in life, however it's your job not to stop, even if your partner isn't there, you just keep dancing.

THE END

Maybe

**You finished reading AWSOME, if you love it AWSOME, if you hate it even MORE AWSOME, review if you think I should continue. Laters**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm being held here against my will here; Apparently, Chase's cats have threatened to bite my face off, so enjoy.**

Moonlight Dancing with Lovers

An excited Omi asks "So how the ball Kimiko?"

Spinning inside the room Kimiko hugs herself, "It was magical"

Kimiko came back from the ball and was back at the temple. The boys were seeing her acting strangely. They could see that she was in love.

Riamundo see Kimiko's necklace, "Dang girl where you get the bling bling?"

Leaning against the door frame she smiles, "From a man who was tall, dark, and handsome"

Clay asks, "How long have you known him?"

Kimiko response, "Long enough to love him"

Omi adds, "How old is he?"

Kimiko smiles, "You could say he's a century older than me"

Clay teases, "OK Miss lovie dovey Good Night"

Kimiko pops out of her thoughts, "Huh, oh right, good night guys"

All three boys headed to their cubicles, but see that Kimiko wasn't coming. See was going outside, "Hey aren't you going to bed?"

Smoothly Kimiko looks back at them and says, "No I'm going out to the garden for a while"

They excused her for not going to bed; they knew she was still love sick from tonight.

She sat in the garden looking up at the moon, it was full. She also looked around at the garden; it was still lovely with its flowers blooming at an odd hour of the night. She was hearing every stream and ponds trickling with fish in it.

Sitting near a pond she looks at herself in the small pool. She sees that her hair was all the way down now, probably from moving a lot, she didn't complain.

She was thinking about Chase. She could never remember having a better dance with anyone but him; maybe Chase was the best now.

Kimiko felt shy in remembering the kiss she had with Chase, she really did like those lips.

Kimiko got up and wondered around the garden, enjoying the Zen of the plants. She started too dance, moving her arms in the air and extending her legs out smoothly.

Thinking more of Chase she feels around her neck to yell, "My necklace?"

She quickly went on all fours and started to scan the grounds, nothing.

That's until she bumps into someone. Looking up she sees a man in the way of the moon.

"A women like you shouldn't be crawling around on the floor like an animal, it's pitiful"

Kimiko knew that voice, Chase.

She just sat on the ground and looked up at the man that she was in love with.

He looks at her side ways and asks, "Well, are you just going to set there like a rock and let those bug's crawl all over you?"

She screamed and jumped out of the ground into Chase's arms.

He smiles, "Guess not"

Kimiko's cheeks became ablaze with love, but she stops when she remembers she just lost the necklace. She couldn't hide that fact, even if she wanted to.

Chase smoothly says, "If you're worried about the necklace, don't"

Kimiko looked at Chase in shock, "but I thought"

He interrupts her, "You think I would care more about that piece of jewel more than you" he holds the necklace in her face

She froze; he took it back, why?

He crises her chin, "I've become very attach to you" he looks deep down into her eyes, "I thought that if I gave you something to remember me by and I would forget about my obsession with you" he looks down then back up, "I was wrong, I love you far too much to not be obsessed with you every day" he wraps his arms around her back, "I became jealous, of that piece of jewelry"

She couldn't move; she could just faint right about now.

He puts his forehead onto hers; "If I want you to have something, let it be me Kimiko" he waits to add; "Besides I've change the necklace into something better"

Kimiko's eyes lilted up with excitement. "Like what"

He softly says, "Look at your hand"

She did, and she almost broke into tears, it was the same style of sapphires and white gold but this time it was made into a ring, a ring that was on her wedding figure.

Gasping at the beauty she swirls, "Oh Chase it's beautiful"

Getting closer to her face he replies, "But not as beautiful as the one who wears it"

She blushes and curls her head into her chest. Chase couldn't help himself but grab her tightly.

Slowly they dance under the stars. The only bare witness in seeing the lovers was the moon, and the only way the moon could express its joys of seeing love, was to send down its golden rays of light into the garden, so it could also dance with the two love birds.

The End

**(Sniff)(Sniff) Beautiful right **

**Author: Alright you flea bags, you can go now**

**(Chase's cats leave)**

**Laters**


End file.
